


Millennium

by Nightowl1864



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightowl1864/pseuds/Nightowl1864
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Battle of Hogwarts is done. Harry's family, friends, and enemies are dead. Harry later founds out that he is the heir of the Hogwart's founders and Merlin and he gets new abilities and founds out he has a mate that he will have to wait a millennium for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on fanfiction and adultfanfiction.

Prologue:

The wind blew harshly over the battle that had happened only hours ago. Bodies laid everywhere; bloody and torn apart, different appendages lie far or near from their original owners. The smell was horrible. Stale with the smell of blood, urine, and many others things that some never wish to identify.

Harry stood there, looking over the battlefield, tears silently sliding down his face, though he didn't feel anything himself. As he looked around he saw friends, family, enemies, and innocent people laying there dead. He then turned to the person responsible for all of this.

Voldemort's body lay on the ground headless and bloody. Not too far away was his hideous snake-like head laid on the ground with surprise and horror still showing in his eyes. Harry looked at his right hand that held the sword that had finally defeated the Dark Lord.

Harry took one more look around the battlefield then feel to his knees. Blackness suddenly surrounded him, promising a peaceful place to rest. Harry was very grateful for the darkness and let it take over him erasing the battle that had happened not long ago.

* * *

Suddenly, Harry felt the darkness start to recede. He tried to hold on to the darkness and its comfort, but it kept on fading until it was gone.

"I think he's waking up." A voice said sounding light and almost airy reminding him of Luna. Startled Harry opened his eyes and focused on the five people that suddenly appeared.

There were three males and two women, all of them looking like they were in their twenties. One of the women showing a small smile had black hair that looked dark blue as she moved in the lighting. Her free-flowing hair went to the middle of her back and her dark blue eyes seemed to know century's worth of wisdom. She had a pale skin color, wore a dark blue medieval dress that went to her ankles, and wore black boots. The woman next to her was wearing a bright and caring smile. She had her light brown hair in a bun and warm hazel eyes that seemed as if you looked into them they could take away all your misery. She had a slightly darker skin color from the other woman, and a light brown medieval dress that went to her ankles with dark brown boots. Harry looked over to the three men. One had a bright and welcoming smile, auburn hair that went to his shoulders, bright green eyes that held mischief, a tan skin color, and wearing dark brown robes, trousers, and boots. Next to him was a guy that seemed familiar but Harry could not place where he saw him before. He was wearing a neutral expression that gave away nothing, his hair was black as the sky during a new moon and it reached his shoulders. His slate grey eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. He had pale skin and was wearing a dark green robe and black trousers and boots. The last man had a kind smile, light brown eyes that showed centuries of wisdom, his black hair went to his waist, and he was wearing a dark purple robe with black trousers and boots.

"Hello dear. Are you alright?" Asked the woman with light brown hair.

"I-I think I'm alright." Harry said uncertainly.  _'Who are these people?'_

"Oh! We forgot to introduce ourselves." She said quickly. "Well I am Helga Hufflepuff," She said pointing to herself. "That is Rowena Ravenclaw," Pointing to the other woman who nodded. "That is my husband Godric Gryffindor." Pointing to the man with the auburn hair smiling at her fondly. "The man next to him is Salazar Slytherin," Pointing to the man with silver eyes. Harry's brain finally remembered why that he recognized the man from when he was in the Chamber of Secrets. "And this is Merlin." She said finishing with the male in the purple robes. Harry's brain was trying to catch up on all the information told to him by Helga.

"You're the founders of Hogwarts," He said pointing to the four founders. They all nodded. "And you are Merlin." The man also nodded. Disbelief clouding his mind, Harry groaned. "I must have hit my head too hard."

"We are the founders of Hogwarts you foolish boy." Snapped Salazar angrily.

' _Ha, yeah right. They're the founders of Hogwarts like I was born a girl.'_

"Riiight." Harry said sarcastically. "I'll play along. So if you're the founders what do you want with me?" He asked mockingly.

"Stop acting foolish, boy. We are the real founders of Hogwarts." Salazar said angrily and with a growing scowl on his face. "I cannot believe he is the heir we have been looking for this whole time. Absolutely no respect for elders." The Slytherin founder muttered quietly.

"Oh hush you. The poor boy's just confused. I probably wouldn't believe a bunch of people who just showed up and told me they were Merlin and the founders of Hogwarts." Said Helga, scolding Salazar.

"Let me talk the boy." Said 'Merlin.' He turned from Helga to Harry with a serious expression on his face. Harry still showing disbelief of the situation on his face. "Harry we have something very important to tell you. We were not lying to you when Helga introduced us. In addition, as Salazar said you are the heir to all the founders and me." Harry looked as though had told him Harry was a fairy princess. Then Harry signed sounding defeated and reluctantly start to believe him.

"So," Harry said sounding apprehensive and reluctant to listen to the group. "You people are the real Merlin and founders of Hogwarts." They all nodded and some smiled at him. He didn't smile back but he seemed to finally accept that they were telling the truth. "Also, what do you mean I'm the heir to all of you? I didn't know I was a descendant from one of you let alone all five of you." He asked sounding very baffled. It was Rowena that spoke up.

"It is true child. We are telling you the truth. Your father was a descendant of wizards from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Your mother was a descendant of a witch from me and a squib from Merlin and my husband's line." She spoke softly almost like a whisper of the wind. She then stepped back and Godric stepped forward.

"Now Harry soon as you wake up and you will be finding out that you can do things you could not do before." Godric said gruffly. "That is because you are getting your inheritance and while you are here we will be explaining what those gifts are and how they work. We do not have much time left because people are starting to come to Hogwarts soon." He said looking Harry in the eyes. "Now Helga will tell you her gifts to you. Also I am so proud to have a descendant as strong and brave as you." He gave Harry a hug then walked back to everyone else. Helga came forward and gave Harry a kind smile. Harry returned her expression.

"The gift I gave you is the affinity of healing. But I will warn you, even with your powers you cannot bring back a dying person if they are meant to perish. It is part of life, no matter how unfair it seems at the time. And as my husband said, I am proud to have a descendant as kind and loyal as you, Harry." She gave him a hug and he hugged her back relishing the safe and mothering feeling. Eventually Harry reluctantly pulled back. Helga smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead and went back to her husband. Salazar came forward with a scowl on his face and Harry gulped nervously. Salazar stared at Harry then began to talk.

"One gift I am giving to you is a egg of a basilisk." Harry gulped uneasily and was about to speak but Salazar cut in before he could say anything. "Do not worry, this basilisk will only listen to you and will not harm or kill anyone unless it feels very threatened or you ask it to. Also it will grow to be a foot long then stop growing but it can transform to be about fifty feet tall if commanded when fully grown." Harry nodded. "The other gift I am giving to you is that you will be able to talk to all animals." Harry gawked at Salazar feeling utterly stunned. Salazar shook his head in amusement at seeing Harry's reaction. "Yes, many people thought I only could talk to snakes because that seems to be the main part of the gift to be inherited but I could actually talk to all animals." Salazar then abruptly left returning to the other founders. Rowena stepped forward.

"One gift I am giving to you is the gift of seeing the future." Rowena told him. "But be careful of who you trust in telling your gift to. Some people would try anything to use you to tell them the future. Also another I am giving is that there is a secret library in Hogwarts that only you have access to. Anyone else will have to ask permission from you if they wanted to enter. In the library there are books there to help you with the gift I gave you and it will help with the gift Helga gifted you. Good luck because you will need it." She kissed his cheek and went back to her husband. Then the founders started to fade away. Harry felt panic rushing through him at see his new found family going away.

"Don't worry Harry you can see them any time you want when you get back to Hogwarts." Harry turned to Merlin forgetting he was there. Then Harry looked at him perplexed. "They will be ghosts but they will be there for you at Hogwarts." Harry smiled after he heard that. Then he frowned.

"Why did they leave? Also, you didn't tell me what the gifts you gave me were." Merlin signed looking sad and older than he looked physically.

"They gave us some privacy for me to tell you what the gifts I am giving you are." Merlin said. "The first gift I am giving to you is that you now are a metamorphmagus. You can transform into an animal or change your features and you can change how old you are, which will come in useful in the future." Merlin signed again sounding very sad. Harry was starting to feel dread flooding through him. "The other thing I am giving to you could be said to be a curse or a gift." Merlin shook his head while laughing a humorless laugh. "It feels me with sadness that I have to give you this gift but Fate is not merciful to anyone."

"The gift I am giving to you is that you have a soul mate." Harry looked confusingly at him about why that was a bad thing. "That is not all the gift. Unfortunately your soul mate died in the battle and I can't tell you who your soul mate was." Harry looked sad at the news of his soul mate being dead. But then Merlin added something that left Harry felling shocked. "You will not age, grow, become ill, or die till you meet your soul mate again and you cannot be intimate with anyone else but your soul mate or else you will experience excruciating pain. Also it will take around a millennium for your soul mate to reincarnate." Harry looked at Merlin like he asked Harry to kill his mother. "But you will see everyone again in the mean time because everyone else will be reincarnated too. When this happens give everyone of them a second chance. Even if they were evil now, you could change their lives for the better. You will also know who your mate is by their presence, they will seem irresistible to you. But you will only sense this after they are seventeen years old." Harry stayed silent during the explanation of his new 'gift.'

' _Sounds more like a curse than a gift.'_  Harry signed and accepted what was given to him, it was not like he could change it and,  _'It's not like I can take this gift back.'_  Suddenly Merlin started speaking again.

"When you wake up you will need to go to the Ministry of Magic and persuade the Minister to make you the new headmaster of Hogwarts because we don't want that evil woman Umbridge becoming Headmistress or anyone else that is evil as her. We don't want anymore of our students suffering under anyone's cruelty." Merlin said, shuddering almost in disgust when he spoke Umbridge's name. Harry cringed too and unconsciously rubbed the  _I must not tell lies_  mark on his arm. Harry looked at him in apprehension. Merlin started to chuckle at Harry's behavior afterward he smiled warmly at Harry. "We have faith in you Harry. You will do great." He then smiled sadly at Harry. "Now it is time you wake up. Remember your new gifts and go to Gringotts." Abruptly, Merlin gave a hug to Harry. "I also want you to know that you are not alone, Harry. You have the founders and me when you go back to Hogwarts. Good luck my boy you will need it." Merlin let go of Harry and disappeared. The darkness over took Harry again. He welcomed it again but for a different reason. He now had a reason when he went back to his home. He would change it forever and no one would get in his way of making his world a better place. He felt the world around him again and he was ready for it no matter what would happen.


	2. Familiars and a New Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Gringotts.

Chapter 2: Familiars And A New Room

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

" **Memories"**

May 3, 1998

Harry started coming around again hearing muffled noises. He slowly opened his eyes. Suddenly his memories from meeting Merlin and the founders came flooding into his mind. He also remembered what Merlin and the others telling him his new gifst and he was determined to do what they told him.

He slowly got up feeling the aches and stiffness in his body for lying on the ground for so long. Suddenly he was covered in a dark green shield. Harry started to panic thinking someone was kidnapping him. But as soon as the shield came it went away and Harry was surprised that he felt no ache or stiffness from earlier.  _'Must be the healing affinity Helga was talking about.'_  He stated looking for his wand and found it near a body of someone he couldn't identify.

He started walking leaving the battlefield having a feeling that in the future the world will become more peaceful but now he had to get up and go to Gringott's Wizarding Bank to get the rest of his gifts. But first he had to disguise himself.  _'At least one of Merlin's gifts were useful.'_

Harry, now with bright blue eyes and dull brown hair, made his way through Diagon Alley to reach Gringotts. He reached Gringotts and went inside and went to a goblin.

"How may I help you sir?" The goblin said in a business-like tone.

"I have come to get some things from my vaults." Harry said in a hushed voice.

"What two vaults are they?" The goblin said annoyance and impatience slightly coloring his voice. Harry might have smiled at the goblins dismissive behavior if what he was about to say wasn't so serious.

"I am here to go to Salazar Slytherin's vault." Harry said in a serious voice. The goblin looked at him with annoyance now clearly displayed on his face.

"I do not like it when people try to access vaults that do not belong to them. No, you may not see that vault." The goblin said in a clipped tone. Harry started to get annoyed at the goblin.

"I am their heir and you will let me in those vaults." Harry said. The goblin then sneered at Harry.

"Fine, I can test to see if you are telling the truth." The goblin climbed down from his seat and started walking away. "Follow me." The goblin said. Harry followed the goblin. A few moments later they reached a room labeled _137_. The goblin opened the door and went inside. Harry trailed behind the goblin. Inside the room was bland with a desk with chairs in front of it and a couch that could fit two people comfortably. The goblin motioned to one of the seats as he sat down behind the desk. Harry sat in the one closest to the desk.

"I will be back." Said the goblin. He went out a door Harry hadn't noticed before. After a few minutes the goblin returned with a vial with white liquid inside, parchment, and an athame. The goblin uncorked the vial. "I will need you to put three drops of your blood in this vial and  _if,_ " The goblin said while sneering again. "You are the heir to them or anyone else when I pour it on this parchment it will show us their names." The goblin gave Harry the athame. Harry gripped it and cut his index finger. Blood started flowing steadily. Harry put his finger above the vial and let three drops of blood into it before pulling it away. A dark green shield glowed around the cut and it went away leaving a healed finger. The goblin raised an eyebrow at the displayed healing then corked the vial and shook it a little bit. After that the goblin uncorked the vial again and poured it on the parchment. The paper glowed then showed:

 

_Evans_

_Hufflepuff_

_Gryffindor_

_Merlin_

_Potter_

_Ravenclaw_

_Slytherin_

 

The goblins eyes looked like they would pop out its sockets. Harry felt some pride that he had astounded the goblin. When the goblin seemed to snap out of it he bowed from his waist.

"I-I'm sorry I should not have been rude to you." The goblin stuttered out. Harry felt a bit of pity for him.

"It does not matter now. I am not angry at you. What is your name?" Harry asked the goblin.

"My name is Blordak, sir." Blordak said.

"Okay Blordak I do not mean to be mean but can you lead me to the vaults now?" Harry said.

"Of-of course." Blordak said stuttering only slightly.

Blordak quickly showed him out the door. Harry was trying not to laugh at the nervous goblin. They rode one of the carts to Slytherin's vault. They arrive at the vault in a few moments. Blordak got out quickly with Harry following him at a more subdue pace. Blordak opened the door for Harry. "Here is Slytherin's vault." Blordak said.

Harry was stunned when he looked around the vault. It had galleons piled almost as high as the thirty foot high ceiling. Green and silver where everywhere, and the vault had various books everywhere.  _'Hermione would have loved it here.'_  Harry thought wistfully and a bit sadly remembering her death. Then Harry focused on the box with the basilisk egg he was supposed to find. He started walking around trying to find the box Slytherin told him about.  _ **"You will know which box it is in trust me."**_  Harry was confused he didn't feel or see anything that piqued his interest. Suddenly he felt a pull of an invisible force that seemed to pull him to his right so he followed it. He kept following until Harry found it next to a book about basilisks.  _'I guess Salazar wanted to make sure I knew how to care of them.'_   Harry glanced around for something to safely and securely hold the egg and saw a large green box. Harry opened the box and say that it had plenty of cushioning material inside. However, Harry cast another cushioning charm just in case. He pick up the egg and put it in the box and then he picked up the books silently thanking Salazar for it. Harry cradled both items to his chest as he made his way back to the door. Blordak was waiting for him patiently by the door. Harry walked out the room and Blordak closed the door behind him. He went out of the vault feeling excited about finding his familiar and having books about how to take care of them. Harry got in the cart after Blordak closed and locked the vault door and the pair traveled back to the main floor. A few moments they got out the cart making their way to the entrance of Gringotts. They both climbed out of the cart, Harry being careful with the chest so he wouldn't jostle the egg inside of it.

"Thank you for showing me the vaults, Blordak." Harry said politely to the goblin.

"I was happy to be of service, Mr. Potter." Blordak replied.

Harry made his way out of Gringotts feeling content now that he had his familiar and a book to teach him how to take care of them. He went into a quiet alley and apparated to Hogwarts remembering that the founders said that he was their heir so Harry guessed he could apparate inside the Hogwarts' wards. Harry started feeling the sensation of apparating, like being squeezing through a very tight tube, hoping nothing would happen to his precious cargo that he was carrying. He found himself in front of a familiar Hogwart's entrance. The doors suddenly opened as if the school was waiting for his return, which it probably was.

He walked through the doors, the tall doors closing behind him. He walked through the hallways reminiscing in the memories he had of Hogwarts.  _'I miss the days of not knowing about the sorrow that would happen in my life.'_  Harry sighed forlornly.

Harry made his way through the silent hallways noticing that all the portraits that he passed had no people in them. After a while he reached Dumbledore's gargoyle. It jumped out the way for Harry without a password. Harry made his way up the staircase leading to Dumbledore's office. He arrived after a few moments. He looked around the office noticing that it looked the same before the battle, though Dumbledore's chair was empty and Fawkes' stand was empty. He looked around and saw that there were no people in the portraits that hung on the walls.  _'I guess they left to a safer place.'_

Suddenly one ghostly form appeared in the empty place. The shape started forming a face and Harry recognized Helga with her light brown hair in a bun, bright hazel eyes, wearing the same clothes from the last time he saw her, and a warm smile.

"Harry dear, how are you? Oh I see you got your familiar." Helga said merrily

"I am fine Ms. Hufflepuff," Harry said politely. "And yes I do have them and I'm grateful Slytherin gave me these books to show me how to take care of them."

"Oh Harry, you don't have to be so formal, call me Helga." She said firmly.

"Okay Ms. Hu-Helga." Harry said reminding himself that it was Helga now. Helga smiled at him. "May I ask why are you are here." Harry politely said.

"Oh right, we are here to show you your new room." Helga said surprising Harry.

"I have a room here." Harry said taken aback with the kindness they were showing him.

"Of course you do dear." Helga said sounding astounded that Harry thought he shouldn't live in the castle.  _'Damn those horrible muggles that he was living with.'_   "You own this castle now. You have every right to have a room here." Harry stood there stunned the founders really did care about him. He eyes started to sting but he kept himself in check. He wouldn't cry in front of Helga he had to stay strong. "Now let me show you to your room." Helga said seeming oblivious to Harry being close to a breakdown. She started floating out of the office. Harry followed her casting a lingering look at the office before following the ghostly founder.

The pair went down the stairs taking a quiet trip to Harry's new room. Harry looked around reminding himself the way to his new room. They arrived at a portrait of the Hogwarts' emblem. The four animals in the emblem stared at Helga. Helga cleared her throat.

"This is the new owner and soon to be headmaster of Hogwarts. He will be staying in this room and I hope you don't give him any problems." She turned to the silver snake in the portrait that was staring at Harry which reminded Harry of Salazar. "Especially you Kei." Kei turned to her and hissed unintelligently then continued to stare at Harry which made him uncomfortable slightly. She sighed in exasperation at the snake. "Don't worry 'bout him he just needs to warm up to you before he starts respecting you. The others you shouldn't have to worry about." She said earnestly.

"It's okay I'm used to people not liking me." He said solemnly.

Helga sighed dejectedly. She gazed sternly at Kei.  _'Kei you are going to be in so much trouble. I promise you.'_  Kei seemed like he read her mind and he looked uneasily at the mad woman. She was going to try to cheer him up. "Come now you the rest of the founders, Merlin, and me as your family." She said trying to cheer him up. "Now to open the door, chose a password, and say it to the portrait and that will be your password till you want to change it again." Harry thought about the password he would use then he decided.

"My password will be Tojours Pur. (1)" Harry said thinking of Sirius. Helga smiled.

"Okay now say it to the portrait and it will be the password you will use." Harry nodded then said the password to the portrait. The door swung open. Harry and Helga walked into the room and Harry couldn't believe his eyes. The room had a fire place covered in stone with flames of red and flicking blue, a comfy, leather couch, a coffee table, two leather chairs opposite to the couch, the walls were beige with dark blue complementing each other. Attached to the room was a fully equipped kitchen and breakfast nook. "Come on Harry there is still more things to see."

Harry followed Helga to a dark blue door with a bronze handle. "Open the door dear." Harry grasped the handle then turned the knob. He pushed the door open and was bewildered with what was inside. There were rows and rows of books everywhere, some on some desks that were scattered everywhere, some making large stacks on the floor. Harry walked to one shelf seeming to over flow with books and read the spines of the books.

"Wow." Harry breathed out completely flabbergasted with the amount of book the library held. He found an unoccupied table and placed the book Slytherin gave him on the table grateful to lighten the load he was carrying.

"Come, Come. There is more to see." Helga glided out of the door. Harry followed quickly after her trying to keep up with her.

They arrived a moment later at another door this time it was a yellow door with an onyx door handle. "This is the room I made for you." Harry gave her a look of appreciation swiftly before opening the door. Inside it looked like a greenhouse. The ceiling was made of glass and light was pouring through them lighting the room. The walls were a light brown color seeming to blend into the various plants growing round the room. Harry felt surprised about how many plants were in the room. He gave Helga a questioning look. "I have given you this greenhouse to help you in various ways and also you can grow many ingredients for potions in here." Harry smiled happily at Helga before surprising the both of them by hugging her. She chuckled at his antics before hugging Harry back. Harry let go of her and gave Helga a cheerful smile and she returned it equally. "Now let's see the other rooms." Harry nodded and followed the woman again. They arrived at a red door with a gold doorknob. Harry smiled at the door.

"This is the room Godric gave me isn't it." Harry said knowingly. Helga smiled at him telling Harry that he got it right. He opened the door. The first thing he saw when he entered the room was the Sword of Gryffindor in a glass case on the mantle of the fireplace. In front of the fireplace was a comfortable looking couch with a walnut table on the right side of the couch. The walls were a rich crimson color with a soft, light brown carpet.

"You can place your egg down on the table." Helga said breaking the silence that had came over the room. Harry nodded and gently placed the chest on the table. Helga silently floated out the room with Harry following her, closing the door on their way out.

They made it to another door that was green with a silver knob. Harry opened the door and inside was a potion lab like the one Snape had for his classes. Sadness flooded Harry as he remembered the misunderstood potions master but he knew he would see him in the future. Harry looked around the room. The walls were black but it didn't have a gloomy feeling, in fact it felt cozy. He finally noticed a large pantry in the room. Curious, Harry made his way over and opened the doors. Inside there were stacks of different kinds of cauldrons and what seemed like hundreds of potion ingredients lined the shelves in the spacious room.

"Salazar put a spell on this room so if you want and ingredient you can call the name and it will come to you. He also charmed to containers so they could hold a man comfortably inside them so you won't have to worry about refilling them any time soon." She said. Harry smiled at her happy personality.

The pair walked out of the room to the last door. This door was beige with a glass knob. Harry opened the door and was amazed. Inside the room was a queen sized bed covered in icy blue satin sheets. There was a table beside the bed. The walls were beige like the door but it seemed to be a slightly softer tone. On the far side of the room was a glass door leading outside. There were two other doors on either side of the room. Harry walked to the one on the right. He opened it and found it was a closet filled with clothes. Harry gave Helga a questioning look. "All of us got you some new clothes because I don't think you would have wanted to stay in the same outfit." Harry blushed looking down at his clothes that did indeed look dirty and rumpled. Harry then went to find out what the other door had behind it. He came to the door and opened it and found that it was a bathroom. The entire bathroom was covered in white and black tiles accented with silver swirls. There was a bath like the ones in the Perfect's bathroom. There was also a large shower with nozzles coming from all over. It also had two sinks and a closet that Harry assumed had towels and other things. Harry exited the bathroom.

Suddenly Harry felt exhausted. The day's activities taking a toll on him making him feel tried. Harry walked to his bed kicking off his shoes. He fell on the very comfortable bed, curling up like a kitten.

"Goodnight Harry. I will see you tomorrow." Helga said softly.

"Goodnight Helga." He said sleepily, already half way unconscious. Helga floated out the room turning off the light as she went.

Harry soon drifted off to dreamland. Having no nightmares in his new home where he knew he was protected by his new family.

XxxxxxX

(1) Always Pure. The motto for the Black Family.


	3. Headmaster and Hatching

I am so sorry for such a long wait. Life has just caught up with me and I have been so busy. I have not quit on this story I really do want to see this through until the end. Hopefully I will update more frequently but I cannot guarantee anything but that I will not discontinue this story.

Chapter 3: Headmaster and Hatching

“Talking”

[Creature Talk]

_‘Thoughts’_

xxxxxxx

May 4, 1998

Light trickled in through the glass doors in the corner of the room. A body shifted underneath the sheets of the bed in the room. A transparent figure floated towards the bed. It stopped next to the bed where a tuff of black hair was sticking out.

Suddenly the covers on the bed were ripped off the body lying on the bed. A squeak was heard through the room with a giggle answering it.

“Come on Harry. It’s time to wake up. You cannot waste your day away in bed.” Helga said. A loud groan was heard.

“Five more minutes.” Harry mumbled sleepily. Helga gave him a beaming smile.

“Come on. You need to speak with the Minister before he appoints another dim-witted person to run our school.” Harry groaned again but got out of his warm and comfortable bed reluctantly, knowing Helga would get him out of his bed one way or another.

Helga watched him stumble around the room with amusement.

Harry walked to his bathroom. He turned the water on in the shower, making it scalding hot, and stripped out of his clothes from yesterday quickly and took off his glasses and set them on the counter next to the sink. He let the near boiling water wash over his body feeling pure pleasure as the hot water washed away the filth he had from the previous days. He grabbed the soap and started scrubbing his body, ridding himself of the stubborn grime that stayed on his skin. After he got done with that task he shampooed and conditioned his waist length hair with vanilla scented products. He scrubbed his scalp thoroughly and worked his way down his hair until he was done and rinsed everything out.

After he was done with that he turned off the water, and got out of the shower, little droplets of water cascading down his body. Wandlessly he made the steam that gathered in the room disappear. He grabbed a towel from the rack next to the shower. He rubbed his body dry then moved on to his hair. He squeezed the water out then carefully rubbed it dry trying not to mess it up badly. He dropped the towel in a hamper next to the towels and got another towel and wrapped it around his waist.

He made his way to the counter to get his glasses and put them on. He then noticed there was a brush next to where his glasses were. He grabbed the brush and ran it through his hair, being careful when encountering the tangles. After a few moments he stopped brushing his hair, seeing that his hair was silky smooth. Then, Harry braided his hair so it would stay out of his face.

Harry walked out of the bathroom and made his way to his closet. He chose a plain white shirt, black slacks, and jade green robes. He got dressed, grabbed his wand, went to the main room and saw Helga floating in the middle.

She turned to him. “Hello again, sleepyhead. Glad to see you awake.” She said cheerfully.

“Hello Mrs. Hu—Helga.” Harry greeted. “How come you have so much energy this morning?”

“I am just happy that Hogwarts will finally get a headmaster that all of us agree will take care of her.” Helga answered happily.

“Her?” Harry questioned.

Helga gave him a surprised look. “Of course her. Hogwarts is living.”

“I didn’t know that.” Harry said. “Hey Helga, where are the others?”

“Oh, they’re around here somewhere. My husband is probably in our room, Salazar is probably in his potions lab, and Rowena is probably in the Astrology tower.” She said like it was an everyday thing. They continued walking through the halls in comfortable silence. They approached the portrait to the kitchen, Harry tickled the pear and the door opened. They walked inside and Harry saw someone he had not seen in a while. The house elf ran to the pair and clung to Harry’s leg with tears streaming down its face.

“Master Harry.” Dobby said joyfully. “You is alive. I is so happy”

Harry was so happy to find out that Dobby healed himself from Bellatrix’s attack after Ron, Hermione, and he thought the house elf died. Harry patted Dobby’s head. “I am also glad to see you.” Then, he carefully extracted the house elf from his leg. “Could I get some food, Dobby?”

“Of course. Anything for Master Harry.” Dobby snapped his fingers and a table with a chair and a platter of food to feed an army appeared in front of Harry and Helga. “Is there anything else Master Harry needs?”

“No this is perfect. Thank you Dobby.” Harry said pleasantly.

“You is welcome Master Harry.” Dobby said before returning to his work.

Harry sat quietly with Helga at the table eating some of the food on the platter. When he was finish he thanked Dobby and walked out of the kitchens to the front of the school with Helga by his side. They reach the front of the school and stopped.

“Remember Harry, Fudge will try anything to make it so you can’t become the new headmaster but remember that you own the school. Hogwarts is yours now, no one can make choices about Hogwarts without consulting you, and don’t you let him forget that.” Helga said.

“Okay anything else?” Harry asked.

“Good luck, but you probably won’t need it.” Helga encouraged.

“Thanks.” Harry said. He concentrated on apparating outside of the Ministry of Magic. Harry was glad the Order made him get his Apparating License before the war ended. Suddenly he felt like he was being squeezed through a small plastic tube then it was gone.

Harry opened his eyes and recognized the payphone that opened to the Ministry of Magic. He stepped inside and pressed 6-2-4-4-2 (Magic).

“State your name and business for being at the Ministry of Magic.” Droned a bored voice.

“Harry Potter and visiting the Minister of Magic.” Harry spoke. A badge popped out of thin air and Harry caught it. He looked at the badge and saw it had ‘Harry Potter’ and below it said ‘Visiting the Minister of Magic.’

“Here is your pass and have a good day.” The voice droned.

 Harry felt the booth descend into the ground heading to the main floors. He heard a ding and the doors opened. Harry stepped into the lobby seeing people bustle around him to get to wherever they were going. A few people stopped to stare at him, recognizing his scar that was uncovered. He hurried to another elevator before the doors closed, thankfully it was empty. He pressed 1 and the doors closed. He felt it descend to where the Minister’s Office was located.

The door opened and Harry stepped out into another floor full of a flurry of activity. Luckily no one noticed Harry. He made his way to a blond, fair-skinned secretary reading the Prophet.

“Anything good today.” Harry said.

“Just another story about Harry Potter and who he might be dating by Rita Skeeter.” Said the secretary. She looked up to see who was there and was shocked to see the person she was supposedly was reading about.

“Oh. How-how can I h-help y-you t-today Mr. Potter?” Stuttered the secretary.

“I am supposed to see Minister Cornelius Fudge. It is very urgent.” Harry spoke.

“O-of course.” She said. “Just go down that hallway and he is the only door.”

“Thank Miss-”

“L-Lucille Shaw.” Stuttered Lucille.

“Thank Ms. Shaw.” Harry said. Harry started walking down the hallway until he saw a large mahogany door. Harry knocked politely and heard a loud “Enter.”

Harry stepped through the door and saw the Minister behind a dark cherry desk that overflowed with papers.

Harry saw the surprise on the Minister’s face. “Oh, how wonderful to see you Mr. Potter. Please sit down” Harry sat down at the dark brown leather chair in front of Fudge. “How may I help you?”

“Minister Fudge, let me cut to the chase. I will be the next headmaster of Hogwarts.” Harry said.

“You-you cannot do that.” Fudge stuttered out angrily.

“Oh but I can, because I own Hogwarts because I am the rightful heir to all the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so it is in my right to choose any person for the position of headmaster or headmistress.” Harry said with no room for argument.

“B-But I have already picked out a suitable Headmistress.” Fudge said.

Harry quirked his eyebrow. “Who?”

“Delores Umbridge.” Fudge said.

Harry eyes only saw red before he quickly calmed himself. “Why her, after she caused so many problems before?”

Fudge started to look nervous. “She offered to step in and help Hogwarts rebuild itself back to its glory days.” Harry scoffed.

“I refuse to allow that despicable lady to set a foot in my castle.” Harry said.

“B-but—.” Fudge stuttered.

“No. My decision is final. Good day Minister.” Harry swiftly left the flabbergasted Minister.

Harry quickly said good-bye to Ms. Shaw and apparted back to Hogwarts. Helga and Rowena were waiting for him.

“How did the meeting go dear.” Helga said.

“Absolutely bloody great.” Harry said sarcastically.

“Oh don’t sass me mister.” Helga scolded.

Feeling remorseful, Harry said. “I’m sorry.”

Helga soften her expression “Its okay, I know that man is a bloody annoyance but do not take it out on me.”

“Do not worry, that man will get his due soon.” Rowena said mysteriously.

Ignoring Rowena’s ominous prediction. “Come you must be tired.” Helga ushered Harry to the kitchen. After tickling the pear in the portrait hiding the kitchens, the group entered and were greeted by a giant room filled with house elves.

Dobby quickly said hello and served Harry roast beef covered in gravy with mash potatoes and vegetables on the side with a glass of pumpkin juice before going back to help the other house elves.  Harry scarffed down the delicious meal and wash it down with pumpkin juice.

Now that he was full, Harry felt sleepy. Helga and Rowena ushered Harry back to his room, both glaring at Kei daring him to say anything. He didn’t.

They made their way to Harry’s bedroom but Harry noticed something was happening to his egg.

“Wait.” Harry said owlishly. “I think my egg is hatching. Tell Salazar and Godric quickly.”

Helga rushed to get them while Rowena calmly lead Harry to his chest. Harry slowly opened the box further and took out the trembling egg. Cracks started to form on the black egg. Slowly the cracks were pushed aside to reveal a five-inch dark green, nearly black snake blinking its golden eyes sluggishly. Harry distantly felt Salazar coming closer toward the newly hatched snake.

Harry slowly approached the basilisk to not scare it and offered his hand. The tiny snake scented the air with its tongue and deemed Harry safe. It slowly slithered up Harry’s arm.

[What should I call you little one?] Harry asked.

It looked at Harry. [I do not know.]

[May I name you?] Harry inquired.

[Please, Master.] The tiny creature said.

Harry considered. [I shall name you Akili, it means wisdom.]

[That name is acceptable.] Akili slithered up Harry arm and wrapped around his forearm. Harry stood up and headed to his room. In his room he conjured a small heated bed for Akili to lie on. Akili slithered out of Harry’s sleeve to curl up on the pillow.

Harry suddenly felt exhausted from all the events from that day. He lied on the bed and changed his clothes into silk pajamas. Harry looked over and saw the founders hovering around him.

“Thank you for being here and thank you Slytherin for giving me Akili.” He whispered.

They all smiled at him. Salazar replied. “Your welcome.”

Almost all the founders said goodnight and left but Helga lingered and kissed Harry’s forehead.

“Sweet dreams.” She whispered then left the room closing the door behind her.

As Harry slipped into the dark abyss he thought, _‘Now I have a companion for the future.’_


	4. Umbridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umbridge comes to Hogwarts.

Chapter 4: Umbridge

' _Thoughts'_

"Talking"

[Creature Talk]

" **Memories"**

xxxxxxx

May 5th, 1998

Harry slowly wakes up to the sound of hissing. He opened his eyes to the sight of a black snake staring at him from on top of the bed sheet. Harry let out a startled meep and scrambles back before suddenly remembering the past few day and his familiars.

“[Hello.]” Harry said to them.

“[I am hungry. Feed me.]” Akili hisses.

Harry nods to agree to feed her but was confused on what to give her. Then, he thought to call Dobby to see if he would know. “Dobby.” Harry called.

Suddenly, Dobby popped in and bowed low, “How can Dobby serves Master Harry Potter.”

“Dobby you know you don’t have to be so formal with me.” Harry reminded the creature.

“I would never wants to seem like I’s was disrespectful to Master Harry Potter. But I’s will tries to follow Master Harry Potter’s instructions. So, what has Master wanting of Dobby.”

“Oh, right.” Harry remembered. “Dobby do you know what to feed Akili? I forgot to read the book from Slytherin about caring for her.” Harry said contritely.

“Of course, Dobbys knows what to feed Master Harry Potter’s pet.” Dobby snapped his fingers. Harry looked around for the food to appear, but he didn’t see anything. Dobby noticed Harry’s confusion and asked. “Does Master Harry Potter wants Dobby to feed his familiar in the bedroom?”

Harry realized Dobby’s logic and quickly replied, “No, you can just tell me where you put the food and I can direct her to it.”

“Dobby be putting the foods in the dining room in boxes for familiar.” Dobby stated.

“Thank you, Dobby. Also, after I feed her could you bring breakfast for me.” Harry said.

“Sure, Master Harry Potter.” Dobby then popped back to the Hogwarts’ kitchen.

Harry held out his arm for Akili to climb. He walked into the living room and proceeded to the attached kitchen with a breakfast nook. Harry noticed that his familiar perked up as he neared the kitchen table covered with a box.

Harry opened box to see three (thankfully) dead mice. Akili slithered down Harry’s arm and headed toward the box.

Suddenly Harry could hear, “Have you read the book about basilisk from my vault?” Slytherin asked.

“I haven’t yet.” Harry said sheepishly. Slytherin gave Harry a reproachful look.

“Oh, don’t bother the dear. It has only been days since Harry found out about us and his familiar hatched.” Helga scolded Slytherin then turned to Harry. “I hope you are not feeling too overwhelmed Harry.” Helga worriedly inquired.

“I guess I haven’t had the time to process everything. I only finished defeating Voldemort days ago and there haven’t even been funerals planned for everyone that died.” Harry said, slowly feeling inordinate weight of having to plan his friends’ funerals since their family members were probably also dead or not yet know they are dead.

“Oh, now look what you did.” Helga reprimanded Slytherin.

Slytherin looked indignant and said to Helga, “It was just one question.” Slytherin turned to Harry. “What do you have planned for the school; the students will probably not be able to finish or even graduate this school.”

“Yeah, with the Carrows terrorizing most the students during most of the year, peoples’ general fear of not making it through the war, and the Final Battle happening just recently will make almost all the students have to repeat a year.” Harry reflected.

“It is unfortunate but probably necessary. I just hope that the students and their families will feel safe enough to have them come back to Hogwarts.” Helga said with a troubled expression.

“Hopefully now that the war is over people will feel safer to resume with lives before the war.” Harry agreed.

Suddenly Harry felt an intruding presence. Startled Harry said. “What is that!”

Seemingly feeling the same presence, Helga said. “You are feeling the Hogwarts’ wards rejecting someone trying to intrude on the school’s property.”

Resigned, Harry said. “Let’s see who it is.” And started walking out of his room.

Helga stopped Harry and said. “Wait it will be faster for you to apparate to where they are.”

“I didn’t know I could do that.” Harry said confused. “Wait, but how will I know where to go?”

Slytherin spoke up. “You just need to focus on the feeling and trust Hogwarts to guide you.”

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the strange feeling and apparated. Harry opened his eyes and instantly groaned from exasperation. “What are you doing here.” He said to the group standing on the edge of Hogwarts’ property.

An instantly grating high-pitched voice said. “I am trying to get into Hogwarts, so I can see the damage that will need to be fixed before I reopen for the next school year.”

“I told Fudge that I would never allow you to be Headmistress of this school as long as I live.” Harry said sternly.

“Well Minister Fudge assigned me as Hogwarts’ Headmistress until further notice.” Umbridge harrumphed.

“I don’t care what that fool said, you can crawl back to whatever hole you came from because you will never again step foot in Hogwarts. After what you did you should be in Azkaban. _I_ am the heir to Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin and _I_ can control who is approved as the future headmaster or headmistress. Until further notice, I will be acting as Headmaster until I find an appropriate replacement.” Harry said severely.

Umbridge sputtered and the aurors surrounding her shifted uneasily, not wanting to contradict the Boy-Who-Lived. Umbridge stamped her foot. “You cannot do that. The Minister has the power to decide Headmaster Snape’s replacement, even if I was to believe you are all the founders’ heir.”

“We will see. Even if you are able to be Headmistress in name I would like to see Hogwarts even accept you for the position.” Harry said smugly.

Umbridge sputtered. “You can’t stop me. I will show you.” She started to walk toward Hogwarts’ entrance. Suddenly, Umbridge was stopped and struggled to move closer to the stairs.

The aurors looked confused and started slowly walking toward the entrance. As they approached the stairs they looked surprised that they could go up the staircase and reached the door. Umbridge looked stupefied too since she still could not move further.

“What have you done?” Umbridge screeched.

Harry and some aurors winced from the sudden, loud noise. “I already told you daft woman. I can control who is allowed into Hogwarts.” Harry reiterated.

Umbridge stomped her feet and said. “You may be the Boy-Who-Lived but Minister Fudge will correct this situation and I will be Headmistress and I _will_ control Hogwarts.” Umbridge apparated back to the Ministry of Magic. The aurors looked at each other and then followed Umbridge lead.

Harry signed and heard Helga say. “I hate that despicable woman and if I never see that woman again it would still be a day to soon.” Slytherin and Harry nodded their heads in agreement and they all walked back to Harry’s rooms.

As they were walking back, Harry started to wonder why nobody seems to see the founders. So Harry asked Helga and Slytherin that question.

“Only people who are descendants can see us easily.” Slytherin explained.

Harry interrupted, “But how come I have never seen you all before. Also, there are probably many people that are descendants to you.”

Slytherin gave Harry a long-suffering look. “If you didn’t interrupt me…” Harry looked sheepish. “Though our descendants can see us easier than others, we still decide on whether or not we show ourselves to people. Some of our descendants would happily use our knowledge for their gain.” Harry instantly was reminded of Voldemort and his exploitation of people.

When the group reached Harry’s rooms, Kei swiftly opened and Slytherin and Helga wished Harry a good afternoon. Harry responded in kind and watched the two float down the hallway until they disappeared.

Harry entered his bedroom and Akili slithered up to Harry. “[Ssstay ssstill ssso I can climb you.]” Harry obliged and crouched down so that Akili could reach his arm. She moved up his arm and finally came to rest on his shoulders. “[Ssso warm].” She said and snuggled closer to Harry. Harry chuckled and went to explore his rooms further.

xxxxxxx

A few days later during breakfast, Harry heard a pop and turned to see Dobby holding an envelope.

Confused, Harry accepted the envelope. “Thank you, Dobby, though where did you get this.” Harry said turning it over and seeing how official it looked.

“Dobby gots Master Harry Potter’s letter from mean-looking owl.” Dobby answered and disappeared.

Harry opened the letter and saw it said,

 

Dear Lord Potter,

Headmistress Umbridge has informed me that you somehow prevented her from working to rebuild Hogwarts to its former glory. You must cease and desist this nonsense at once or you will be arrested and tried for the disruption of Ministry order.

Regards,

Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge

 

The letter instantly burned up. Harry shook with anger from Fudge’s incompetence and him not heeding Harry’s warnings even after the proof of Umbridge not being able to enter Hogwarts. Harry apparated outside of the Ministry of Magic. Harry stepped inside the payphone and quickly pressed 6-2-4-4-2.

“State your name and business for being at the Ministry of Magic.” Droned a bored voice.

“Harry Potter and visiting the Minister of Magic.” Harry said tersely. A badge popped out of thin air, Harry caught it and pinned it on himself.

“Here is your pass and have a good day.” The voice droned.

 Harry felt the booth descend into the ground heading to the main floors. The doors open and Harry stepped into the lobby and instantly some people stopped to stare at him. He didn’t pay attention to them and quickly strode toward another elevator. Harry pressed 1 and the doors closed. He felt it descend to where the Minister’s Office was located. The door opened and Harry stepped out into another floor full of a flurry of activity. Some people seemed to notice him and started to whisper. Harry made his way to a familiar blond secretary reading the Prophet.

Lucille glanced up at Harry’s rapidly approaching figure. “How-how can I help you today Lord Potter?” She asked.

Harry briefly stopped and said. “I am here to see Fudge. It is very urgent.”

“O-of course.” She said. Harry continued his path to the Minister’s office. “Wait, Minister Fudge is busy.”

Harry continued walking down the hallway and slammed the door open. He tepped through the door and saw the Minister behind a dark cherry desk that overflowed with papers.

Harry saw the surprise on the Minister’s face. “Lord Potter, wh-what are you doing here?”

“Fudge, let me cut to the chase. I have told you that I will never allow Umbridge to become headmistress of Hogwarts. Right now she cannot even get into Hogwarts.” Harry said.

“Headmistress Umbridge has told me the situation and our aurors will be investigating this incident.” Minister Fudge said sternly.

“I don’t know how many times I need to tell you and your people. I oversee Hogwarts right now unless you can appoint a more competent and reliable individual.” Harry insisted. “Until that happens I will continue to be the sole decision maker in helping rebuild Hogwarts.”

“Y-you can’t decide that. Just you wait, the aurors will find a way to usurp your control and get the right people in charge of Hogwarts.” Minister Fudge said.

Harry couldn’t believe his stubbornness and apparated back to Hogwarts to the founders greeting him at the gates.

Harry was frustrated. “I don’t know why Fudge keeps ignoring what I am saying. Even when Umbridge was prevented from entering Hogwarts, Fudge is still in denial.” Harry vented.

“He does seem to be extra thick headed.” Ravenclaw agreed.

Gryffindor sighed. “He seems to not want to listen to what you have said to him even after you tell him that his schemes will not work.”

Harry agreed with them both and said. “I would be fine with him picking a new person to head Hogwarts if they were a good fit.” Harry felt frustrated that Fudge would not pick a different and more appropriate choice. Harry’s frustration continued until the next day where he hit his breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about such a long wait. Life just gets crazy and years seem to fly by. I still promise to finish this and hopefully I will not take as long to update. Also, if this story seems to be in rough shape it is because this is the first fanfic I have written so please be kind. And as I was thinking about the storyline I decided I will be making changes that I hope will only improve the story.


End file.
